


Little Beans Light and Love

by Domika83



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family, Fluff, High Maintenance Elsa (Disney), Honeymaren Needs A Drink, Love, lightandlove2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domika83/pseuds/Domika83
Summary: My entry for #lightandlove2020 in my beans AUEvery chapter will be different prompt
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: Light and Love 2020 (Frozen), Little Beans





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Do You Wanna Build A Snowman”

Maren woke up in an empty bed and growled, she missed the deep blue eyes. _“Soon”_ she whispered to herself and started to get up. There was no time to wallow tho, she had to get ready for the afternoon. Her old bones weren't as swift as they used to and everything took more time.

Finally she took her staff and started to slowly toddle up the hill to the clearing. She found their bench under a beautiful oak tree, took out the shawl she made years ago, wrapped it around her back and observed everything unfolding.

She watched how Iduna and Yelana helped their grandchildren to build snowmans, full of different crooked shapes, black coals, twigs they were gathering for the last three months to be certain they are perfect to pose as arms and hair.

Breeding carrots was another sport that everybody took to another level. She was proud their girls were always providing various perfect specimens for villagers and the guests to use.

She looked to the right and a bunch of redheads worked together to build the biggest snowman of the day or maybe the whole festival.

She felt her sitting next to her as a hand wrapped around her waist and head rested on her shoulder.

“Hi, I`m happy you are here!” Maren said, smiling and leaning into the touch.

“I wouldn't miss it! It's the annual “Do You Wanna Build The Snowman Festival!”

“It's crazy to think that all of them are our offspring. Never in my wildest dream I would think we will leave such a magnificent legacy” Maren said proudly, tears glistening her eyes.

They sat in silence for a while, just observing everybody's work getting closer to finish. Finally Maren looked into blue eyes who also watered a bit, smiled sadly and said

“They would have loved this. The whole day to celebrate how wonderful they were”.

“Yes, they would have been thrilled” Anna said and took a carrot from her bag to put on the snowman she finished earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt “Holiday Spirits”

Maren was finishing stew when suddenly a little fire ball jumped in front of her and was squeaking vigorously.

“Whoa, Bruni. What`s up? Is something happening with Elsa?” Maren asked and saw Bruni giving her answer in the form of yeeting in the direction of the lake.

She took the pot off the fire and ran after disturbed spirit. When she got there she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Elsa was ice skating on the lake forming ice as she was going. It looked like she was trying to hit Nokk every time his head hit the surface of the water.

It would look like a normal game but Elsa was kinda wobbly, which was odd because she was a perfect ice skater. Meanwhile she was supported by Gale every time it looked like she`ll fall either on her back or front.

Maren would laugh at the sight but she was worried about Elsa, something was terribly wrong. She hurried to the edge of the lake.

“Elsa! Can I have a word with you?” Maren asked unsure if she should go into water when Elsa was so unstable.

“Honeyyy!” Elsa blurted and slid to her. When she got Maren she lost her balance and threw herself into Maren`s arms. “Helllooo! Come slide witff meee?” she asked Marens' chest.

“Elsa is everything ok?” Maren knew the answer but she had to ask. “Did you drink something?”

“Noooo…. I… mean YES!” she shouted “Sthing izz fineee” she said and booped Maren`s nose. 

“Ok, Elsa, I think we should go to lavvu and put you to bed” Maren said while trying to grab the blond more steadily.

“Ok, Honey” Elsa smiled at her and then proceeded to run away “I need to take a bath first” she shouted and headed over to hot springs.

When Maren catched her, Elsa was already swimming in the hot spring and was actually on her way back.

“Honeyyy, I need help…. Honeyyy!” Elsa exclaimed.

“I am here, what do you need?” Maren held Elsa and looked into her amazing blue eyes  _ “Man, I love her so much” _ she thought to herself  _ “Will I ever be brave enough to confess my feelings?” _ . 

Maren didn't have too much time to think about it cause Elsa asked “We are my pants? Maren help me find them?”.

“Erm, Elsa… You are wearing them” Maren said and barely held a laugh.

“Uff, Maren you are the best!” Elsa said and hugged her. 

Maren wouldn't let her speed off again so she took her in her arms and carried Elsa to her lavvu. Elsa nested herself comfortably and nuzzled in the crook of Maren`s neck. Maren blushed and enjoyed this rare moment of intimacy between them.

When they got into the lavvu Maren put delicate Elsa on the bed and started to pull away when she felt cold hands grabbing behind her neck and pulling her.

“Wait, Honey… Thank you! You are the best person one could ask for!” Elsa said and placed a quick kiss on her lips. “I love you,” she said, smiled, let her go and turn around and fell asleep.

“Wait... What?” Maren dumbfounded, walked backwards out of Elsas place and almost fell over some box. She picked it up and saw there were little chocolates inside, eight were missing…  _ Wait _ … Maren took one into her mouth and spit it out when she felt a worm spirit pouring from it. 

“Eight chocolate did this to Elsa… I`ll need to make sure she`ll never have a sip of our hooch.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "Hygge"

Elsa went for a walk. She liked to be alone with her thoughts. She usually found a peaceful place and let her mind wander. She thought about various things she had to do and plan her time.

When she finished with that she started to reflect about her life. She sent thanks to the universe for her family and friends. The years of isolation are far behind her and she is grateful for everything she lived through and is living now.

She moved to her favourite place under the tree with a view of mountains and lake. Birds were chirping, insects buzzing… Elsa could feel animals in the distance minding their own business.

She closed her eyes and let herself to just be in this moment, full of inner peace and happiness.

Until she heard screams and fast footsteps passing her by followed by a loud splash. Then the ground shook and one of the baby stone giants with flame on their head ran also towards water.

Elsa saw unnatural waves forming on the surface of the lake and wind blowing water on chaotic party.

“Hi Snowflake, may I join you?” Maren asked, coming out from behind the tree.

Elsa smiled and said “Always Honey”. She moved a bit forward to make space for her wife behind her. 

Maren passed her two cups and proceeded to situate herself comfortably. When she did Elsa leaned on her and hummed joyfully when Maren wrapped arms around her and placed a loving kiss on Elsa's temple. 

“I've tried to stall them as long as I could but you know how our daughters are when they know they'll be able to play with the spirits” Maren said while taking one cup back and taking a sip of coffee. “Mmmm still hot, it's good to have Bruni as a travel companion” she chuckled.

“To be honest I thought I'll have less time so thank you my love” Elsa said smiling fondly and observing how their beans were taming once wild spirits and taking out their playful sides.

After a while Maren took out blankets and wrapped them around protecting them from a chilly afternoon.

Elsa started lazily tracing freckles on Maren's forearm with her fingertips. She smiled to herself feeling only peace and happiness.


End file.
